


Hilda's Weakness

by Damien_Kova



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When presented with a cock that appeals to her, Hilda just can’t seem to stop herself from giving it some love and care.
Kudos: 7





	Hilda's Weakness

Having the kind of twisted power and sense of control that Hilda had, very few things in the world could ever be considered a weakness for her. Hardly anything ever went wrong for her as she strutted her way through life and had the authority and commanding personality to prove it. But there was one thing that did her in almost every single time it was presented to her. A thick, musky, throbbing cock being slapped down against her face. 

Every time, it left Hilda excited and anxious. Like a wine connoisseur tasting something new and having high hopes. It was always easy for her to tell when a man wasn’t worth her time, but it was always something shocking and fantastic when a man was worth keeping around. Luckily, with the beauty and personality that she carried and developed, people only ever really wanted to do one thing with her when she found someone that was worth keeping around. And it was something that the woman absolutely enjoyed and loved each and every time.

Whenever a new dick was presented to her, the first thing Hilda found herself doing was getting as close as she could to it and sniffing it. If the smell didn’t appeal to her, then there was no reason to keep it around. But the one that was right in front of her today? It caught her in the perfect way. The stench it carried was strong but not disgusting, and powerful but not overwhelming. She couldn’t stop herself from pressing her nose right up against the hardened member and sniffing it to try and get the scent it carried locked in her nostrils. The strong scent of sweat and cum that stained her nostrils was one to behold when compared to the other men who she’s spent time with in the past.

Even when the man attached to it groaned and tried to bring his hands to her head, the only thing Hilda was concerned with was staining her nostrils and her mind with the scent of his musk. His strong, potent, sweaty, and wonderful musk. Fortunately for her, when a cock like this was presented to her, she could never get enough of it. Especially when the scent hit her desires and senses just right like this one was. Her purple-stained lips curled into a gentle and devious smile as she scooted her entire body closer to the man who’s cock she was smelling.

Her breasts pressed firmly against his thighs while his balls rested just underneath her chin. And the tip of his cock? Hilda was more than happy to keep it pressed against her upper lip while she felt it throb just from her taking in his scent. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she closed her eyes and hunched herself down just enough for her lips to meet the heavy sack that waited underneath this precious cock. Almost immediately, Hilda placed a few loving and affectionate kisses against the man’s shaft. Both to feel how they would react to her touch as well as to get a mild taste from them.

When his balls clenched from her simple kisses and his cock pulsed against her face and eye, Hilda couldn’t stop herself from cackling under her breath. “It seems I was brought someone that might actually be worth keeping around this time. Lucky you.~” She slowly dragged her tongue across her lips as she pushed the man backward toward the ground, a black mass catching him just as he was about to hit the floor. Of course, Hilda waved her hand in the air and brought another black mass underneath her to keep herself from laying on the ground. “What do you say we get comfortable and enjoy ourselves?”  
  
Her smile turned almost crooked as she waved her head and brought that cock closer to her face. She didn’t want to be away from it for too long, after all. It would spoil all the fun if she didn’t get to feel just how warm this man’s length was when pressed against her face. Once it got close enough for her to be able to admire, Hilda wasted no time in wrapping her right hand around the upper portion of the man’s shaft, bringing her hand between his cock and his stomach. She steadily brought the hand that was cupping the shaft in her direction to make it stand up straight. And once she was satisfied with where it sat, Hilda placed a long and overly affectionate kiss on the tip of the man’s member.

When she pulled away from it, keeping herself within close reach, it was easy to see a very faint purple mark on his cock from her lipstick. Of course, this brought another chuckle from her lips. Something about seeing the dicks she liked marked with her lipstick just did something for her. Hilda didn’t know if it was the fact that all of them thought the marking meant they couldn’t be with anyone but her, or if the marking made her think that the cocks belonged to her and no one else. She didn’t know and she didn’t exactly care.

There was no reason to care when the few dicks that she cherished stuck around for one reason or another. However, she was focused on this dick right in front of her. The one with the sweaty scent that still clung to her nostrils and refused to let her breathe and smell even her own perfume. Hilda dragged her tongue along her purple-stained lips as she started to slowly glide her palm down the man’s shaft, pressing the back of her hand against his pelvis before bringing it back up toward the tip.  
  
Hilda moved her hand in a slow and steady pace. One just fast enough to allow him to feel stimulated while she played with him and admired just how warm he felt in her hand. Of course, that didn’t stop her from leaning in close to his member and resting perfectly against his body for his balls to rest against her chin. “I think it’s about time I finally get a taste of it, wouldn’t you? With how you smell, I’m expecting fantastic things.”   
  
The tone of her voice was one that met her commanding authority and the power that she wielded. She knew that it would strike a little bit of fear in the man attached to the cock she was holding. But if they couldn’t learn to fear her while they loved her, then what was the point in keeping them around? Hilda carefully stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the throbbing shaft that rested against her face. She didn’t bother to move her head to taste every inch of his member, but instead kept her head still and simply dragged her tongue against the few inches that her tongue could reach.

Her lips stayed gently pressed against the member as her head continued to steadily move up and down the length. But instead of comment on the taste right away, Hilda was a woman that preferred to take things slow and savor the flavor, letting it settle in her mind right along with the cum-filled scent that currently tried to cloud her thoughts. However, when a quiet but excited sound filled her throat, it was at least clear that she enjoyed the flavor that coated her tongue.  
  
“Not bad… Not bad. Certainly better than I was expecting. An almost perfect fit for your wonderful scent. Almost.~” Hilda let out a quiet chuckle as she kept her hand in place and started to slowly drag her tongue upward along this thick shaft. Making her way from just above his balls all the way to his tip, she left a clear trail of saliva on his member from her tongue. When she pulled herself away from the tip of the man’s shaft, she noticed a small bead of precum oozing out of his cock. “Oh my. Are you getting close already? Well, do me a favor and hold out as long as you can. I’d hate to enjoy you for this long, just to want to throw you away because you couldn’t last.~”

The sinister laugh that filled her throat was one that told him just what she meant by throwing him away. But that laugh didn’t stop her from lowering her head back down to the base of his shaft and licking her way back up to the tip a moment later. Nothing was going to stop her from getting another taste that would let her appreciate this throbbing length that she so gracefully held in her hand. As Hilda made her way up and down the length that she caressed, licking it over and over again, she started to notice the same faint purple marking that she left on the tip starting to coat the entirety of his shaft.

Of course, this only made her giggle when she realized that her lipstick was smearing far more than it should. Not that she had a problem with making a little bit of a mess. As long as she got what she wanted out of it, then Hilda was more than happy to leave things a bit dirty. However, when her lips connected with the man’s heavy balls in another sweet kiss, she felt just how hard they clenched and realized just how close he was to reaching his climax. Far before she was even close to being satisfied with teasing him.

“Come now. You can hold out at least a little bit longer, right?” There was a slight tinge of disappointment in her voice as she looked up at the man that she was currently teasing. Her purple eye was the only one visible from the angle she was at, but she didn’t let it stop her from showing just how much she wanted him to last a little bit longer for her. Hilda’s tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she leaned in to plant another kiss on that heavy sack.

She made sure to keep her hand steadily moving along the man’s length while she kept her head low. Something that she had learned, through countless men, was enjoyed far more than any man ever gave credit for. When her soft lips pressed against his balls time and time again, leaving faint but noticeable lipstick stains, Hilda couldn’t keep herself away. Maybe it was because she was even closer to the source of the musk that filled her nostrils so thoroughly. Maybe she was enjoying the feeling of his member throbbing against her fingertips when she simply teased him. Or maybe it was just because she was comfortable and didn’t want to move.

The answer swiftly became obvious when Hilda unashamedly took in another deep breath. Just something to remind her of the scent that this man carried and how powerful it was. Her lips curled into a lustful smile as yet another shaky and satisfied breath left her. “If your strong scent was the only thing I ever smelled for the rest of my life… I might just be okay with that.~” A moment later, however, she pressed her tongue against the man’s balls and started to make her way up his shaft once again. Just like the last time, she used the hand that was currently moving along his member to keep it straight up in the air until she made her way to the tip.

When she did, Hilda didn’t hesitate to place another staining kiss onto the head of the throbbing member that so desperately held back all because she asked. “You’ve been such a good boy so far. I wonder if I should give you the reward that you crave.~” Pressing her lips against the head of her partner’s cock, she slowly pulled her hand away from it and giggled to herself as his member stayed in place thanks to her soft lips. The moment her laugh was finished, however, she quickly started to graze her fingernails along his length, moving her finger from the bottom to the top in one smooth motion.

And the moment she was at the top, she made her way back down, adding on a second finger to bring him just a little bit more stimulation. But once her fingers reached the bottom? Hilda’s lips parted just enough for her to slip the first two inches of the man’s length into her mouth. Just enough for her to be able to use her tongue to play with him. Which is exactly what she did a moment later.

Her index finger and thumb wrapped around the base of this man’s cock as her lips stayed wrapped around the tip. In the exact same moment, she flicked her tongue against his slit and moved her fingers upward along his member. Hilda was, excitedly, greeted with the taste of the man’s precum leaking onto her tongue. As well as the feeling of his member desperately throbbing and trying to hold back his orgasm. It was so cute to see a man struggling so hard to keep from unloading before he had been told he could do so.

It didn’t take more than a moment for her to look up at the man with half-lidded eyes, keeping her purple-stained lips wrapped around the head of his member. Hilda made sure that her gaze locked with his own before she did exactly what she knew he wanted. With a slow, steady, and almost perfect pace, she lowered her head and took more of his cock into her mouth. Inch after inch pushed deeper and deeper into her mouth until it reached her throat. When she felt the length push into her throat, she immediately stopped and looked down to see just how much she had left to take.

When Hilda noticed that she had a solid three to four inches left, she swiftly brought her hand to her neck and kept it firmly pressed against her throat. Not to choke herself or to feel just how thick her neck would bulge out when she took in those last few inches. But to see just how deep into her throat that this random man plucked off the street would reach. His taste, his smell, his reaction to her touch, and the way he listened to her without fail all added up to a dick that Hilda could keep in her life forever. But if he was able to reach deep into her throat, then she would never need another one again.

With her fingers pressed firmly against her neck, Hilda allowed her eyes to flutter fully shut before she lowered herself down a little bit more. Inch by inch, she moved until she easily reached the base of this throbbing dick. And when she did? The pleasant surprise that filled her told her that this was a man worth keeping even if she only ever wanted him for his dick. Which made her giggle internally when she realized that no man was ever good for anything else in the first place.

Of course, with her soft lips wrapped firmly around the base of this wonderful dick, it was easy to feel him throbbing and pulsing in her neck. Especially with how her fingers were pressed against her skin, easily able to squeeze down and choke herself if she wanted to. But instead of keeping herself where she was, or even keeping her hand around her neck, Hilda pulled herself back until the man’s dick popped out of her mouth.

When it had, her multi-colored eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the man that had a pleading look on his face. “You want to cum? You’ve been such a good boy, I might just let you pick where to cum.~” Hilda licked her lips in anticipation as she wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft she had coated in a faint purple color, starting to stroke it while she stared up at the man that was clearly at the very edge of his limit. “Would you like to cum on my face?~” As she spoke, she pointed the head of the man’s length directly at her face.  
  
“Or would you rather cum on my tits?~” A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she pointed the throbbing shaft toward her breasts, keeping it there as her grip on it grew a little bit tighter. She continued to keep her eyes locked on the man attached to the precious dick that she held, watching for some kind of hint for where he would want to cum.   
  
“Or…” Hilda’s purple-stained lips curled into a blissful smile as she opened her mouth as far as she could and pointed his shaft directly toward her tongue while continuing to stroke it. “Would you like to cum in my mouth?~” As she spoke, thin strands of saliva broke between her lips as she watched for his reaction. When he gave none, a fake disappointed sigh left Hilda’s lips. “Or are you the type that would rather leak for me than cover me.”   
  
As soon as the word leak left her lips, Hilda watched as strand after strand of cum started to trickle from the man’s shaft. Her lips stayed curled into a bright smile as she watched the man’s spunk leak from the tip of his shaft and down onto her hand. She couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as more and more of his seed spilled from his cock and onto her hand, his balls, and his stomach. “It seems that you are.~” With another laugh rumbling in her throat, Hilda brought her cum-covered hand to her lips just as the man stopped cumming for her. There was no hesitation as she licked her hand clean, smiling toward the man a moment later. “Now let’s see how long you can stay hard.~”


End file.
